History of Bobogoobo
. The history of Bobogoobo is a long and interesting one, but the process of documenting it is still ongoing. Bobogoobo does not have many historians, so the process is arduous. Additionally, there are many aspects of the nation's history, and they are documented at varying levels of completeness. A Shortage of Knowledge Michelle Enpense, the former Information Secretary of Bobogoobo, did not keep very good (or indeed, any) records of Bobogoobo's history. This fact was only recently discovered; of course, Enpense was immediately fired. As a result of the lack of records, O'Goobo launched a project with the goal of collecting as much information about the history of Bobogoobo as possible. There was not much success, so the nation of Bobogoobo requests information and details from any individuals or nations that have any. Additionally, O'Goobo apologizes for any inaccuracy in the information contained here. Micrev Secession The Micrev Secession is the commonly-accepted beginning of Bobogoobo's history. A community of citizens dissatisfied with its current government quietly built up power and eventually made an agreement that officially created Bobogoobo. Founding of a Nation Bobogoobo's founding was delayed by several days due to an ongoing conflict. O'Goobo checked the news every day, eagerly awaiting the day when he could safely create his nation. That day came on September 26, 2007. Because O'Goobo was so eager to begin building his nation, he did not take the time to come up with a unique name for it, instead naming it after himself. Both he and his nation are thus known to Planet Bob as Bobogoobo, which is a nickname that O'Goobo was given when he was younger. It is a shortened form of his first name combined with his last name, minus the apostrophe, to create a unique name. However, now that O'Goobo's nation is very well established and known by many people, he regrets the decision not to give his nation a creative name, although he suspects that had he thought of a name, he would regret it anyway because he is now more mature and has better ideas for a name. O'Goobo wishes that he was able to change the name of his nation at will so that it could accurately represent his current interests. Retrospect Looking back through his nation's history, O'Goobo realizes that he made many mistakes and could have an even more prosperous nation if he had made corrections. Unfortunately, no one told him some of the things he should do or didn't convince him to do them. For example, O'Goobo never sold technology because he was confused by the process and no one convinced him to sign up for it or tried to explain the process to him. O'Goobo realizes that selling technology would have been extremely beneficial for his nation. Additionally, evidence has surfaced that indicates that O'Goobo did not always tax 28% of his citizens' income. Because this evidence was only recently discovered, O'Goobo believes that there must be many more mistakes that he made. Was this abundance of mistakes due to TDO's policy of not interfering with the choices its nations made, or was it because other nation rulers did not know as much then as they do now? Regardless of the cause, O'Goobo has attempted to correct all of his mistakes. Teams Upon founding his nation, O'Goobo had a choice as to which team his nation should join. Because he did not know that his choice would have an impact on both his alliance and his trades with other nations, he chose a random color. It is likely that his first choice was blue, as that is one of his favorite colors. After joining the Democratic Order, O'Goobo was told that he should switch to the Aqua team and that his citizens would be happier if he traded with other nations of the same team. O'Goobo joined the Aqua team on September 26, 2007, immediately after applying to TDO, and found that he enjoyed that color even more than blue. After O'Goobo became accustomed to running his nation, he began investigating the differences between the teams. He came to know many of the Aqua Team alliances and realized that he did not know the alliances of other teams very well. Sometimes he met leaders from nations of other teams, but his interactions were mostly with Aqua. For this reason, O'Goobo feels a strong bond with the Aqua Team, though not necessarily with those on it. However, his perspectives have broadened as a result of his experience in other alliances. Bobogoobo switched to the Red team on January 10, 2012, to coincide with joining an NPO trade circle. Foreign aid Bobogoobo has sent and received foreign aid for various purposes in its lifetime, and these transactions total a very large amount. Aid to and from Bobogoobo has numerous typical purposes (listed in chronological order of use): *Receiving Grants (from TDO - New Nation Grant, etc) - various increments of money *Receiving War Aid (see Wars of Bobogoobo) - various amounts of money and soldiers *Sending Grants (to new members of the alliance) for various purposes - almost always three million *Sending War Aid (to nations within the alliance that are attacked by rogues, or during alliance wars) - usually three million and/or two thousand soldiers *Sending Money for Technology Deals (after a certain point of infrastructure development, started in TDO and continuing since; usually three million for fifty technology for nations in the same alliance, three million for one hundred technology otherwise) - always three million *Receiving Technology (see above) - always fifty technology *Sending Donation Payment (paying nations that have donated to Bobogoobo) - always at least three million, sometimes fifty technology Additionally, Bobogoobo has donated to various aid programs that have benefited small nations or other nations in need. These include Aid Days and other programs in TDO, growth programs in ADI, and rebuilding and new member programs in TIO. Although it is rare that Bobogoobo is on the receiving end of monetary aid, the series of wars it experienced while in ADI left it poor. As a result, Rychro Anrise of the Anrise Republic aided O'Goobo yet again, with packages of three million dollars on May 1 and May 16, 2010. Bobogoobo resumed doing donation deals in 2011 in an effort to reach a level of development capable of supporting the most advanced wonders. The first donation in this era was made on May 29, 2011, by Rogal Dorn, to whom O'Goobo paid $18 million (delivery was expedited by qwerty nation's FAC). This deal continued with a second donation on June 19 and another $18 million to qwerty nation, which was interrupted by the nation's deletion and resumed after its return during the Fark-NPO War. Further detail about free aid sent out (during the enlightened record-keeping period starting after Bobogoobo became a member of TIO) can be found in Bobogoobo's alliance history. In August 2013, Bobogoobo began sending shipments of technology (100 at a time, with the newly increased limits) to Dragon Wraiths squadmate Necoho, who was slightly behind other squadmates, after being told that he had too much tech (because Bobogoobo scientists had not refined the process of growing money on trees). O'Goobo was proud of having the second-highest tech-to-infra ratio in the alliance at the time (after Belgi, the largest nation in the alliance at the time). He ordered congratulatory celebrations for the citizens as they received reduced shifts on running foreign aid shipments; the nation would remain at around 9000 technology (to its 7000 infrastructure). Trades O'Goobo signed up for a trade circle that would provide three bonus resources on September 29, 2007. The circle was soon completed and O'Goobo began trading with the other members of the circle. Prior to the completion of this circle, it is likely that O'Goobo offered a trade to any nation that would accept it. The circle was extremely stable for a very long time—lasting from October 22, 2007 to January 10, 2012—and any lost trades were replaced very quickly; this made O'Goobo feel very lucky. One occurrence of a lost trade was when, on January 24, 2010, the most recently made trade, having a duration of 470 days (begun on October 11, 2008) and made with Dave93 of for Uranium and Wheat, was canceled with exactly twelve seconds of warning because Dave93 was "moving to a better circle with fish." Because Bobogoobo's War Regrowth Program would be starting in five days, it was very important for O'Goobo to replace the trade. O'Goobo worked with the other members of the trade circle and with ADI to try to find a replacement. A replacement was easily found, and Bobogoobo began trading with the new member of the circle on January 26, 2010. Unfortunately, the war regrowth program was canceled due to the next war looming on the horizon. This situation with Dave93 provided much entertainment to O'Goobo when he recognized Dave93's name upon joining the Imperial Order and Dave93 mentioned how he had not been able to find a stable circle since then. The only other loss of a circle member was when one of the earliest members of the circle, Bauer, deleted for inactivity (further details unrecorded). On October 2, 2011, Bobogoobo's Gems/Iron trade changed its resources to Fish/Iron. This was not a major change, and seemed to increase Bobogoobo's income. However, this nation (ZodiaK of Kashyyyk Serif) later was deleted on December 27, 2011 (after 1517 days of trading, begun November 1, 2007) due to inactivity. A replacement was soon found and Bobogoobo began trading with the new partner on December 31, 2011. However, the circle further deteriorated when two more members of the circle were also deleted. The first, on January 2, 2012, was Infested Nexus of NEXUS, Uranium and Wheat, with a duration of 706 days (begun January 26, 2010). The second, on January 3, 2012, was Bwukk of Gastrikland, Aluminum and Sugar, with a duration of 1533 days (begun October 23, 2007). Bwukk's disappearance came as a surprise to O'Goobo as he had previously been relatively very active, was the second-oldest trade in the circle, and had founded his nation on the same day as Bobogoobo had been. Due to these events and the probability that the circle would be dissolved, O'Goobo began looking for an NPO circle so that Bobogoobo could switch to the Red team. Bobogoobo joined the new trade circle on January 10, 2012. O'Goobo canceled the remaining trades: ScottyBoomSnick of , Marble and Spices, 1541 days, since October 22, 2007; MCS117 of , Pigs and Water, 1201 days, since September 26, 2008; and assassingod92 of , Fish and Iron, 10 days, since December 31, 2011. He said farewell to the Aqua team, of which Bobogoobo had been a member since the nation's creation on September 26, 2007 (1567 days), and to the nation's original resources of Cattle and Lumber, as he needed to switch to Iron and Lumber for the trade circle. On June 10, 2012, the new circle received notice from Zblueblur0 of that he would be leaving it in favor of one with his squad. O'Goobo began the search for a replacement. Zblue canceled the trade at 8:13 PM on June 13 (after 155 days), and O'Goobo continued the search in earnest. He soon found a replacement, who began trading with the circle on June 13. As he had the same resources Bobogoobo had, O'Goobo changed his resources to those lost by Zblue's leaving, Oil and Water. The circle was whole once again and O'Goobo was quite thankful for the ability to change resources. In September 2012, new squad policies came into effect in NPO which meant Bobogoobo would need to be in a full squad and trade with his squadmates. Ghost Squadrons of Zeta merged with Franco's Dragons, forming the Dragon Wraiths. Bobogoobo canceled the following trades on September 18, 2012, which all had a duration of 252 days, since January 10, 2012: Zeta Defender of , Aluminum and Rubber; Emperor SVB of , Gold and Wheat; MasterCommander of , Coal and Marble; and brholt of , Lead and Uranium; plus one with Bob the OK of , Iron and Lumber, 97 days since June 13, 2012. Bobogoobo then changed its resources to Aluminum and Marble and formed trades with its squadmates. The Dragon Wraiths circle was very stable thanks to the cohesiveness and permanence of its members, even after squads were no longer required. The first loss of a member occurred on January 1, 2014, when Necoho of Margate was deleted for inactivity. The trade with Margate for Gold and Lead had been made along with the rest on September 18, 2012 (470 days). Necoho recreated his nation the next day and the trade was resumed on January 3. In the week of April 19, 2015, O'Goobo swapped the trade with Relm of Darkness with temporary Uranium trades to help with the Stoneland War rogue attack. Flags Bobogoobo has used many different flags throughout its lifetime, and still does not have a flag that it will use permanently. When it was founded, the nation first used no flag and then went through a period of using any flag that O'Goobo thought would look good on his nation. A few months after joining TDO, O'Goobo asked other members of the alliance which flags they used. Many of them recommended using a flag that contained TDO's colors of red and black. Thus, O'Goobo used the flag of Trinidad and Tobago for a long time, after trying out several flags that contained red and black. When TDO was sanctioned, on April 30, 2009, O'Goobo made TDO's flag his national flag. It continued in this capacity until Bobogoobo left TDO. During Bobogoobo's short time in the Grämlins, he used its flag. After joining ADI, O'Goobo used the flag of Ragnarok while it was ADI's protector because of its similarity to ADI's flag. When ADI became independent, O'Goobo cycled through many flags and finally settled on the flag of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. After the Day of the Dead War, O'Goobo decided to once again use the flag of TDO as his national flag. However, at the onset of the Semper Tyrannis War, O'Goobo decided that he'd rather not fly the flag of an alliance whose former members show great hatred for ADI. At Warbuck's recommendation, he chose the flag of the now-defunct Coalition of Dark States. O'Goobo liked the war-like look of the flag and what it represented - TDO was formed as a splinter alliance from CDS, and ADI split from TDO in much the same way. O'Goobo continued to fly this flag after joining the Shadow Proclamation because he thought it was the best flag so far and still liked its appearance. Upon joining the Imperial Order, O'Goobo changed his flag to that of the Imperial Assault Alliance, which was TIO's protector at the time. Upon applying to the New Pacific Order, O'Goobo changed the flag to NPO's (which was a requirement of the application process anyway). After the implementation of the new alliance system, many in the alliance began using the crimson standard during wartime, but O'Goobo didn't feel like it (the quality in-game was low anyway). Growth As a result of the combination of Bobogoobo's participation in several wars and O'Goobo's obsession with statistics, the nation has detailed records of nearly all rebuilding programs undertaken by the nation. In TDO Bobogoobo was a member of the Democratic Order from the day after the nation's founding, September 27, 2007, until August 16, 2009. Bobogoobo did not participate in any major wars (or indeed, any wars with enemy resistance) while in TDO because of the alliance's neutrality. Bobogoobo also experienced a lot of natural growth during this period as it grew older. A Glowing Winter On December 25, 2008, an expensive research undertaking called the Manhattan Project culminated with Bobogoobo scientists discovering a way to develop nuclear weapons. O'Goobo believed this to be the will of Admin for several reasons. First, developing weapons of mass destruction on a day that was originally a celebration of a holy figure must have some significant meaning, and could also have been some kind of gift to O'Goobo. Additionally, it gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "walking in a winter wonderland." O'Goobo also believed this to be a special event because several events had happened independently and all helped to advance Bobogoobo to its goal of developing nuclear weapons. First, one of Bobogoobo's trading partners, Bauer, disbanded because its leader had been gone for an excessive amount of time (again). O'Goobo consulted with the other nations in his trading circle, and they decided to fill Bauer's position in the circle with a nation that produced one resource in common with Bauer, and produced Uranium as its other resource. The circle has been extremely stable ever since that event, and the acquisition of Uranium gave Bobogoobo's scientists a leap forward in the research on nuclear weapons. The second independent event was when the Democratic Order began a program that aimed to make the alliance more safe by giving its larger nations an incentive to develop a strong military. Because Bobogoobo was already well on its way to developing nuclear weapons, O'Goobo promised that he would develop nuclear weapons for the safety of TDO. All things considered, Christmas 2008 was a very special day for the nation of Bobogoobo. In Gre Bobogoobo experienced neither significant growth nor any wars while a member of the Grämlins, from August 16, 2009 to September 18, 2009. In ADI Bobogoobo was a member of the Aqua Defense Initiative from September 18, 2009 (the day after its founding) to April 19, 2010 (when it recreated itself as the Shadow Proclamation). The nation gained a lot of war experience during this time - its first nuclear rogue war, its first large-scale alliance war, and an even more destructive nuclear rogue war. This, in addition to the nation's continued maturation and learning, led to many rebuilding and growth programs in the future. Home Improvement At the urging of Warbuck, O'Goobo began to make his nation more war-capable. This process began while O'Goobo was still in TDO and Warbuck was the Minister of Defense. O'Goobo began to save a warchest and became nuclear capable. After O'Goobo joined ADI, Warbuck continued to teach him to be more prepared, especially because he was no longer in a neutral alliance. O'Goobo began developing more military wonders, continued to save a warchest, bought more technology, developed a military, began Labor Camp swapping, and made various other changes in order to be more militarily prepared. The benefits of these changes became very apparent in Bobogoobo's first real war, the Day of the Dead War. The Great Rebuilding On March 17, 2010, Bobogoobo completed its regrowth program. Although O'Goobo bought large amounts of land and infrastructure, Bobogoobo was still not back to its former glory and had only half of its former cash reserves. Despite this, O'Goobo vowed to continue saving and growing for the benefit of both Bobogoobo and ADI. In the program, Bobogoobo grew by about 1100 infrastructure and 2000 land, with consequent growths of 12,000 citizens and 6000 nation strength. O'Goobo increased the nation's military by 10,000 soldiers and began rebuilding its lost navy ships. O'Goobo continued sending foreign aid for ADI grants and technology deals with ADI and allies. This date also marked several milestones for the nation. Bobogoobo had developed a Moon Base the previous day, which was Bobogoobo's first achievement in space and ADI's first space wonder. March 17 also marked the end of sixth months in ADI. Additionally, Bobogoobo broke the milestone of having nine billion dollars in expenses over time, with bills and purchases accounting for nearly equal amounts. In TSP Bobogoobo was a member of the Shadow Proclamation from its founding on April 19, 2010 until July 6, 2010 (a month before it disbanded). This period mostly focused on rebuilding. The Great Rebuilding (Again) O'Goobo planned to redevelop as many of his nation's lost assets as possible after the Semper Tyrannis War, although he did not have very much funding with which to do so. He hoped that this time, he would able to grow his nation in peace for a while, until it was ready for war again. The Great Rebuilding Take Two occurred on April 25, 2010. O'Goobo spent a total of about $160 million on rebuilding, and was amazed at how far that amount of money can go in the lower levels of nation development. O'Goobo was able to purchase 3400 infrastructure and 1500 land, the two main focuses of the project. He decommissioned the remaining tanks to reduce upkeep costs, but replenished the airforce (by about 50 planes) and soldier reserves (by about 5000 soldiers). The navy was scheduled to be rebuilt at a later date, when O'Goobo had the means to support such an expensive branch of the military; however, the support structures for the navy were left intact. Due to the lack of aircraft carriers, the Bobogoobo Airforce was smaller than it used to be. At the end of the program, Bobogoobo had grown 14,000 nation strength, 38,000 citizens, and about $200 average gross income per individual per day, and become the strongest nation in TSP. After collecting taxes with the added benefits of the rebuilding, O'Goobo had only about $40 million net loss, although the benefits over time would make up for this. However, because Bobogoobo's national improvements were still crowded, O'Goobo planned to make a smaller jump after another few weeks. As an added detriment from this situation, there were only two factories in Bobogoobo to be used during the rebuilding, so it was not nearly as efficient as O'Goobo would have liked it to be. Additionally, after the rebuilding, O'Goobo developed a Federal Aid Commission for Bobogoobo. O'Goobo knew that it was almost completely useless, but he wanted to collect all the wonders and the FAC did not cost very much. Continued Rebuilding O'Goobo planned to continue having small regrowth programs every 20 days until he was able to support all the nation improvements and possibly rebuild the Bobogoobo Navy, after which he would focus on refilling the Treasury. On May 15, 2010, the largest small growth was carried out. As a result of the money spent in the Great Rebuilding v2, O'Goobo only had $50 million with which to build. In total, he developed 500 infrastructure, 50 soldiers, and about 100 miles of land. A lot of construction was done on the improvement system of Bobogoobo. O'Goobo destroyed all of Bobogoobo's Drydocks, Shipyards, Naval Academies, and Naval Construction Yards, as well as two each of Missile Defenses and Satellites, as they were simply taking up space. O'Goobo built three factories (which allowed him to purchase a lot more infrastructure with the same small amount of money), two border walls, and two churches. After all this, he collected about three times the amount of money spent on the construction. O'Goobo planned to perform what is known as a "factory swap" to reduce his bills until he had enough room for all the improvements at once. After this rebuilding, Bobogoobo's citizens were financially almost back to the level at which they were before the war period. However, the nation as a whole was still far behind. O'Goobo made another jump on June 4, 2010. After this, his citizens were somehow about as rich as they were before the war period, although the nation was still about half its original size. Also during this jump, O'Goobo passed the milestone of $10 billion total taxes collected over the life of his nation, and was very close to the same marker for expenses over time. Additionally, there was finally enough room in Bobogoobo for it to contain all of its improvements, except for navy-related ones; O'Goobo still wanted to wait a while before redeveloping his navy. O'Goobo also decided finally to begin buying technology again after this jump (with the added incentive of Disparu's growing proximity to Bobogoobo's level of technological advancement). June 24, 2010 saw, as usual, another scheduled jump. During this jump, O'Goobo passed $10 billion in expenses over time, finally re-passed 50,000 nation strength, and moved to second in TSP by infrastructure. He continued to be addicted to infrastructure, failing to fill the nation's treasury to the current goal. In TIO Bobogoobo was a member of the Imperial Order from July 6, 2010 until July 6, 2011. While there, the nation experienced its first disappointing one-day war and its second broad alliance war. It continued rebuilding and growth before and after these wars. More Rebuilding On July 14, 2010, O'Goobo performed the last in the series of rebuilding phases. On this day, he planned well enough to achieve several goals at once. He first purchased 500 additional miles of land for his nation, finally allowing him to purchase the Mining Industry Consortium, the last of the economic wonders he could build without needing to double the nation's infrastructure. After purchasing the MIC, O'Goobo increased the nation's infrastructure to 6999.99. He had decided that he would stop at this point and fully regain the nation's warchest before buying any more. O'Goobo continued purchasing technology from small nations and saving up money in the nation's treasury. On August 15, O'Goobo developed a Fallout Shelter System for his nation. He thought it would be a good idea because nuclear war was very expensive in the nation's past. O'Goobo now could not build any more wonders (except Moon wonders of questionable usefulness) until he nearly doubled the nation's infrastructure. O'Goobo planned to fill the nation's treasury to its previous high point. Military Re-Expansion On November 26, 2010, Bobogoobo's treasury was finally back up to O'Goobo's goal. Therefore, O'Goobo began a program of military re-expansion, including expansion of Bobogoobo's ground forces and rebuilding of the Bobogoobo Naval Forces (plus consequent expansion of the Bobogoobo Air Force). The Navy would not be quite as big as it was before the series of wars, but O'Goobo was glad to have the nation back on track. However, O'Goobo was having trouble finding tech sellers, so the technological advancement program was not progressing as quickly as he had hoped. Rebuilding, Take Three On February 20, 2011, O'Goobo completed the customary post-war rebuilding, this time for the PB-NpO War. This time, O'Goobo had much more money to use. The program cost about $800 million in total and developed approximately 8000 infrastructure (up to 9000, a new high in the war era of Bobogoobo), 2000 (purchased) land, over 30,000 nation strength, and ended with a collection of $300 million. Reconstruction of the Bobogoobo Navy was then begun. Bobogoobo's statistics are as follows, pre-war - post-war - post-rebuilding; infra: 8500 - 1000 - 9000; total land: 5300 - ~700 - 3200; tech: 6600+ - 5000 - 5100+; NS: ~80,000 - 33,000 - 68,000+. O'Goobo reached his goal of having enough citizens to support every possible improvement, but the warchest was once again reduced to a relatively dismal size. In NPO Bobogoobo has been a member of the New Pacific Order since July 6, 2011. It was already completely rebuilt upon joining, and there has been one major growth program in this time, leading to new levels of development. Additionally, a routine regrowth takes place after every major war. A New Growth On November 7, 2011, O'Goobo ordered the largest growth the nation had seen in a long time, which resulted in the nation reaching several new milestones and national pride increasing to new highs. The first stage of the plan was the purchase of 2000 infrastructure to reach the goal of finally buying the Nuclear Power Plant. Aside from obtaining a new wonder after more than a year without, this marked a new record in the nation's infrastructure development. This growth resulted in an increase of citizens by 30,000, nation strength by 7500, rank by 230, and subsequent growth of the nation's military - 5000 soldiers and five ships. Two other milestones reached in this growth were 100,000 nation strength (for possibly the first time) and (for almost certainly the first time) Bobogoobo's eligibility for Aqua Team Senator. O'Goobo, of course, immediately cast a vote for his own nation. This growth had a relatively high cost, so the nation's treasury was depleted from the previous new record it reached, but O'Goobo was still satisfied with its level and progress.